priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 43 Showcases
The showcases from Season 43. Gallery The First Showcases of the 43rd Season (September 22, 2014, #6811K) showcasesseason43premiere1.jpg showcasesseason43premiere2.jpg showcasesseason43premiere3.jpg showcasesseason43premiere4.jpg showcasesseason43premiere5.jpg showcasesseason43premiere6.jpg showcasesseason43premiere7.jpg showcasesseason43premiere8.jpg showcasesseason43premiere9.jpg showcasesseason43premiere10.jpg showcasesseason43premiere11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $25,635. showcasesseason43premiere12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $33,679. showcasesseason43premiere13.jpg|Curtis has won a total of $28,018. showcasesseason43premiere14.jpg showcasesseason43premiere15.jpg showcasesseason43premiere16.jpg showcasesseason43premiere17.jpg Breast Cancer Awareness Showcases (October 1, 2014, #6823K, aired out of order on October 3) showcases(10-3-2014)1.jpg showcases(10-3-2014)2.jpg showcases(10-3-2014)3.jpg|$5,000 Beverly Hills Shopping Spree showcases(10-3-2014)4.jpg showcases(10-3-2014)5.jpg showcases(10-3-2014)6.jpg showcases(10-3-2014)7.jpg showcases(10-3-2014)8.jpg showcases(10-3-2014)9.jpg showcases(10-3-2014)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $36,501. showcases(10-3-2014)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,487. showcases(10-3-2014)12.jpg showcases(10-3-2014)13.jpg showcases(10-3-2014)14.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 1 (October 13, 2014, #6841K, aired out of order on October 14) showcases(10-14-2014)1.jpg showcases(10-14-2014)2.jpg showcases(10-14-2014)3.jpg showcases(10-14-2014)4.jpg showcases(10-14-2014)5.jpg showcases(10-14-2014)6.jpg showcases(10-14-2014)7.jpg showcases(10-14-2014)8.jpg showcases(10-14-2014)9.jpg showcases(10-14-2014)10.jpg showcases(10-14-2014)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,684. showcases(10-14-2014)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,856. showcases(10-14-2014)13.jpg showcases(10-14-2014)14.jpg showcases(10-14-2014)15.jpg showcases(10-14-2014)16.jpg showcases(10-14-2014)17.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 2 (October 14, 2014, #6842K, aired out of order on October 13) showcases(10-13-2014)1.jpg showcases(10-13-2014)2.jpg showcases(10-13-2014)3.jpg showcases(10-13-2014)4.jpg showcases(10-13-2014)5.jpg showcases(10-13-2014)6.jpg showcases(10-13-2014)7.jpg showcases(10-13-2014)8.jpg showcases(10-13-2014)9.jpg showcases(10-13-2014)10.jpg showcases(10-13-2014)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $37,740. showcases(10-13-2014)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,981. showcases(10-13-2014)13.jpg showcases(10-13-2014)14.jpg showcases(10-13-2014)15.jpg showcases(10-13-2014)16.jpg showcases(10-13-2014)17.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 3 (October 15, 2014, #6843K, aired out of order on October 17) showcases(10-17-2014)1.jpg showcases(10-17-2014)2.jpg showcases(10-17-2014)3.jpg showcases(10-17-2014)4.jpg showcases(10-17-2014)5.jpg showcases(10-17-2014)6.jpg showcases(10-17-2014)7.jpg showcases(10-17-2014)8.jpg showcases(10-17-2014)9.jpg showcases(10-17-2014)10.jpg showcases(10-17-2014)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,806. showcases(10-17-2014)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $38,833. showcases(10-17-2014)13.jpg showcases(10-17-2014)14.jpg showcases(10-17-2014)15.jpg showcases(10-17-2014)16.jpg showcases(10-17-2014)17.jpg showcases(10-17-2014)18.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 4 (October 16, 2014, #6844K, aired out of order on October 15) showcases(10-15-2014)1.jpg showcases(10-15-2014)2.jpg showcases(10-15-2014)3.jpg showcases(10-15-2014)4.jpg showcases(10-15-2014)5.jpg Trip Down Memory Lane Showcase showcases(10-15-2014)6.jpg showcases(10-15-2014)7.jpg showcases(10-15-2014)8.jpg showcases(10-15-2014)9.jpg showcases(10-15-2014)10.jpg showcases(10-15-2014)11.jpg showcases(10-15-2014)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $24,942. showcases(10-15-2014)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $42,448. showcases(10-15-2014)14.jpg|Alexis has won a total of $25,941. showcases(10-15-2014)15.jpg showcases(10-15-2014)16.jpg showcases(10-15-2014)17.jpg showcases(10-15-2014)18.jpg showcases(10-15-2014)19.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 5 (October 17, 2014, #6845K, aired out of order on October 16) showcases(10-16-2014)1.jpg showcases(10-16-2014)2.jpg showcases(10-16-2014)3.jpg showcases(10-16-2014)4.jpg showcases(10-16-2014)5.jpg showcases(10-16-2014)6.jpg showcases(10-16-2014)7.jpg showcases(10-16-2014)8.jpg showcases(10-16-2014)9.jpg showcases(10-16-2014)10.jpg showcases(10-16-2014)11.jpg showcases(10-16-2014)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $21,644. showcases(10-16-2014)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $34,394. showcases(10-16-2014)14.jpg|Ryan has won a total of $23,584. showcases(10-16-2014)15.jpg showcases(10-16-2014)16.jpg showcases(10-16-2014)17.jpg showcases(10-16-2014)18.jpg Big Money Week Veterans Day Showcases (November 18, 2014, #6892K, aired out of order on November 11) showcasesveterans2014-1.jpg showcasesveterans2014-2.jpg showcasesveterans2014-3.jpg showcasesveterans2014-4.jpg showcasesveterans2014-5.jpg showcasesveterans2014-6.jpg showcasesveterans2014-7.jpg showcasesveterans2014-8.jpg showcasesveterans2014-9.jpg showcasesveterans2014-10.jpg showcasesveterans2014-11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $39,382. showcasesveterans2014-12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $44,813. showcasesveterans2014-13.jpg showcasesveterans2014-14.jpg showcasesveterans2014-15.jpg showcasesveterans2014-16.jpg showcasesveterans2014-17.jpg showcasesveterans2014-18.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 3 (November 19, 2014, #6893K, aired out of order on November 14, originally rescheduled to air on November 12) showcases(11-14-2014)1.jpg showcases(11-14-2014)2.jpg showcases(11-14-2014)3.jpg showcases(11-14-2014)4.jpg showcases(11-14-2014)5.jpg showcases(11-14-2014)6.jpg showcases(11-14-2014)7.jpg showcases(11-14-2014)8.jpg showcases(11-14-2014)9.jpg showcases(11-14-2014)10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $41,535. showcases(11-14-2014)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $21,919. showcases(11-14-2014)12.jpg showcases(11-14-2014)13.jpg showcases(11-14-2014)14.jpg showcases(11-14-2014)15.jpg showcases(11-14-2014)16.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 4 (November 20, 2014, #6894K, aired out of order on November 13) showcases(11-13-2014)1.jpg showcases(11-13-2014)2.jpg showcases(11-13-2014)3.jpg showcases(11-13-2014)4.jpg showcases(11-13-2014)5.jpg showcases(11-13-2014)6.jpg showcases(11-13-2014)7.jpg showcases(11-13-2014)8.jpg|$5,000 in Cash showcases(11-13-2014)9.jpg showcases(11-13-2014)10.jpg showcases(11-13-2014)11.jpg showcases(11-13-2014)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $39,269. showcases(11-13-2014)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $23,365. showcases(11-13-2014)14.jpg|Linda has won a total of $26,317. showcases(11-13-2014)15.jpg showcases(11-13-2014)16.jpg showcases(11-13-2014)17.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 5 (November 21, 2014, #6895K, aired out of order on November 12, originally rescheduled to air on November 14) showcases(11-12-2014)1.jpg showcases(11-12-2014)2.jpg showcases(11-12-2014)3.jpg showcases(11-12-2014)4.jpg showcases(11-12-2014)5.jpg showcases(11-12-2014)6.jpg showcases(11-12-2014)7.jpg showcases(11-12-2014)8.jpg showcases(11-12-2014)9.jpg showcases(11-12-2014)10.jpg showcases(11-12-2014)11.jpg showcases(11-12-2014)12.jpg|The ARP of Lynda's showcase is $42,989. showcases(11-12-2014)13.jpg|The ARP of Lisa's showcase is $22,643. showcases(11-12-2014)14.jpg showcases(11-12-2014)15.jpg showcases(11-12-2014)16.jpg showcases(11-12-2014)17.jpg Thanksgiving Showcases (November 26, 2014, #6903K) showcasesthanksgiving2014-1.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2014-2.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2014-3.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2014-4.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2014-5.jpg Presented by Susan Feniger showcasesthanksgiving2014-6.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2014-7.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2014-8.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2014-9.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2014-10.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2014-11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,681. showcasesthanksgiving2014-12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $21,262. showcasesthanksgiving2014-13.jpg|Jimmy has won a total of $23,562. showcasesthanksgiving2014-14.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2014-15.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2014-16.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2014-17.jpg Cyber Monday Showcases (November 27, 2014, #6904K, aired out of order on December 1) showcases(12-1-2014)1.jpg showcases(12-1-2014)2.jpg showcases(12-1-2014)3.jpg showcases(12-1-2014)4.jpg showcases(12-1-2014)5.jpg showcases(12-1-2014)6.jpg showcases(12-1-2014)7.jpg showcases(12-1-2014)8.jpg showcases(12-1-2014)9.jpg showcases(12-1-2014)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $31,630. showcases(12-1-2014)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $21,513. showcases(12-1-2014)12.jpg showcases(12-1-2014)13.jpg showcases(12-1-2014)14.jpg showcases(12-1-2014)15.jpg showcases(12-1-2014)16.jpg showcases(12-1-2014)17.jpg showcases(12-1-2014)18.jpg showcases(12-1-2014)19.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 1 (December 22, 2014, #6931K, aired out of order on December 23) showcases(12-23-2014)1.jpg showcases(12-23-2014)2.jpg showcases(12-23-2014)3.jpg showcases(12-23-2014)4.jpg showcases(12-23-2014)5.jpg showcases(12-23-2014)6.jpg showcases(12-23-2014)7.jpg showcases(12-23-2014)8.jpg showcases(12-23-2014)9.jpg showcases(12-23-2014)10.jpg showcases(12-23-2014)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,955. showcases(12-23-2014)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $23,810. showcases(12-23-2014)13.jpg showcases(12-23-2014)14.jpg showcases(12-23-2014)15.jpg showcases(12-23-2014)16.jpg showcases(12-23-2014)17.jpg showcases(12-23-2014)18.jpg showcases(12-23-2014)19.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 2 (December 23, 2014, #6932K, aired out of order on December 22) showcases(12-22-2014)1.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)2.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)3.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)4.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)5.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)6.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)7.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)8.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)9.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)10.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)11.jpg|Everybody in the audience will recieve a 5 lb. Hershey's milk chocolate bar. showcases(12-22-2014)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $23,391. showcases(12-22-2014)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,338. showcases(12-22-2014)14.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)15.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)16.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)17.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)18.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)19.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)20.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)21.jpg showcases(12-22-2014)22.jpg Christmas Eve Showcases (December 24, 2014, #6933K) showcaseschristmaseve2014-1.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2014-2.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2014-3.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2014-4.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2014-5.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2014-6.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2014-7.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2014-8.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2014-9.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2014-10.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2014-11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,937. showcaseschristmaseve2014-12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $33,422. showcaseschristmaseve2014-13.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2014-14.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2014-15.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2014-16.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2014-17.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2014-18.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2014-19.jpg The Best of 2014 Special Showcases (December 31, 2014, #6943K) showcasesbestof2014special1.jpg showcasesbestof2014special2.jpg showcasesbestof2014special3.jpg showcasesbestof2014special4.jpg showcasesbestof2014special5.jpg showcasesbestof2014special6.jpg showcasesbestof2014special7.jpg showcasesbestof2014special8.jpg showcasesbestof2014special9.jpg showcasesbestof2014special10.jpg showcasesbestof2014special11.jpg showcasesbestof2014special12.jpg showcasesbestof2014special13.jpg showcasesbestof2014special14.jpg showcasesbestof2014special15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,562. showcasesbestof2014special16.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $39,801. showcasesbestof2014special17.jpg showcasesbestof2014special18.jpg showcasesbestof2014special19.jpg showcasesbestof2014special20.jpg showcasesbestof2014special21.jpg showcasesbestof2014special22.jpg Kids-Themed Showcases (January 19, 2015, #6971K) showcases(1-19-2015)1.jpg showcases(1-19-2015)2.jpg showcases(1-19-2015)3.jpg showcases(1-19-2015)4.jpg showcases(1-19-2015)5.jpg showcases(1-19-2015)6.jpg showcases(1-19-2015)7.jpg showcases(1-19-2015)8.jpg showcases(1-19-2015)9.jpg showcases(1-19-2015)10.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $27,780. showcases(1-19-2015)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $23,697. showcases(1-19-2015)12.jpg showcases(1-19-2015)13.jpg showcases(1-19-2015)14.jpg showcases(1-19-2015)15.jpg showcases(1-19-2015)16.jpg Music & Grammy-Themed Showcases (January 23, 2015, #6975K, aired out of order on February 6) showcases(2-6-2015)1.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)2.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)3.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)4.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)5.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)6.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)7.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)8.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)9.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)10.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)11.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,450. showcases(2-6-2015)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $25,483. showcases(2-6-2015)14.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)15.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)16.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)17.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)18.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)19.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)20.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)21.jpg showcases(2-6-2015)22.jpg Super Bowl/Puppy Bowl Showcases (January 30, 2015, #6985K) showcases(1-30-2015)1.jpg showcases(1-30-2015)2.jpg showcases(1-30-2015)3.jpg showcases(1-30-2015)4.jpg Presented by Puppy Bowl Referee Dan Schnachner showcases(1-30-2015)5.jpg showcases(1-30-2015)6.jpg showcases(1-30-2015)7.jpg showcases(1-30-2015)8.jpg showcases(1-30-2015)9.jpg showcases(1-30-2015)10.jpg showcases(1-30-2015)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $29,438. showcases(1-30-2015)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $30,321. showcases(1-30-2015)13.jpg showcases(1-30-2015)14.jpg showcases(1-30-2015)15.jpg showcases(1-30-2015)16.jpg showcases(1-30-2015)17.jpg showcases(1-30-2015)18.jpg showcases(1-30-2015)19.jpg showcases(1-30-2015)20.jpg Valentine's Day Showcases (February 13, 2015, #7005K) showcasesvalentinesday2015-1.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2015-2.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2015-3.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2015-4.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2015-5.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2015-6.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2015-7.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2015-8.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2015-9.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2015-10.jpg|Everybody in the audience will recieve a set of 8 special dates-in-a-box from DateLivery. showcasesvalentinesday2015-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $27,375. showcasesvalentinesday2015-12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $29,313. showcasesvalentinesday2015-13.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2015-14.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2015-15.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2015-16.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2015-17.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2015-18.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2015-19.jpg College Spring Break Showcases (March 16, 2015, #7051K) showcases(3-16-2015)1.jpg showcases(3-16-2015)2.jpg showcases(3-16-2015)3.jpg showcases(3-16-2015)4.jpg showcases(3-16-2015)5.jpg Presented by Bill Raftery via Video showcases(3-16-2015)6.jpg showcases(3-16-2015)7.jpg showcases(3-16-2015)8.jpg showcases(3-16-2015)9.jpg showcases(3-16-2015)10.jpg showcases(3-16-2015)11.jpg showcases(3-16-2015)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $20,466. showcases(3-16-2015)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $27,689. showcases(3-16-2015)14.jpg|Austin has won a total of $32,244. showcases(3-16-2015)15.jpg showcases(3-16-2015)16.jpg Couples Week: Wedding Anniversary Showcases (April 28, 2015, #7112K, aired out of order on April 14) showcases(4-14-2015)1.jpg showcases(4-14-2015)2.jpg showcases(4-14-2015)3.jpg showcases(4-14-2015)4.jpg showcases(4-14-2015)5.jpg showcases(4-14-2015)6.jpg showcases(4-14-2015)7.jpg showcases(4-14-2015)8.jpg showcases(4-14-2015)9.jpg showcases(4-14-2015)10.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $33,875. showcases(4-14-2015)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $38,639. showcases(4-14-2015)12.jpg showcases(4-14-2015)13.jpg showcases(4-14-2015)14.jpg showcases(4-14-2015)15.jpg showcases(4-14-2015)16.jpg Couples Week: Military Couples Showcases (April 29, 2015, #7113K, aired out of order on April 15) showcases(4-15-2015)1.jpg showcases(4-15-2015)2.jpg showcases(4-15-2015)3.jpg showcases(4-15-2015)4.jpg showcases(4-15-2015)5.jpg showcases(4-15-2015)6.jpg showcases(4-15-2015)7.jpg showcases(4-15-2015)8.jpg showcases(4-15-2015)9.jpg showcases(4-15-2015)10.jpg showcases(4-15-2015)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $34,335. showcases(4-15-2015)12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $27,643. showcases(4-15-2015)13.jpg showcases(4-15-2015)14.jpg showcases(4-15-2015)15.jpg showcases(4-15-2015)16.jpg showcases(4-15-2015)17.jpg Couples Week: Baby Shower Showcases (April 30, 2015, #7114K, aired out of order on April 16) showcases(4-16-2015)1.jpg showcases(4-16-2015)2.jpg showcases(4-16-2015)3.jpg showcases(4-16-2015)4.jpg showcases(4-16-2015)5.jpg showcases(4-16-2015)6.jpg showcases(4-16-2015)7.jpg showcases(4-16-2015)8.jpg showcases(4-16-2015)9.jpg showcases(4-16-2015)10.jpg showcases(4-16-2015)11.jpg showcases(4-16-2015)12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $31,871. showcases(4-16-2015)13.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $22,302. showcases(4-16-2015)14.jpg|Jamie & John have won a total of $23,220. showcases(4-16-2015)15.jpg showcases(4-16-2015)16.jpg showcases(4-16-2015)17.jpg showcases(4-16-2015)18.jpg showcases(4-16-2015)19.jpg Salute to Firefighters Showcases (June 8, 2015, #7171K) showcases(6-8-2015)1.jpg showcases(6-8-2015)2.jpg showcases(6-8-2015)3.jpg showcases(6-8-2015)4.jpg showcases(6-8-2015)5.jpg showcases(6-8-2015)6.jpg showcases(6-8-2015)7.jpg showcases(6-8-2015)8.jpg showcases(6-8-2015)9.jpg showcases(6-8-2015)10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,996. showcases(6-8-2015)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $34,811. showcases(6-8-2015)12.jpg showcases(6-8-2015)13.jpg showcases(6-8-2015)14.jpg showcases(6-8-2015)15.jpg showcases(6-8-2015)16.jpg showcases(6-8-2015)17.jpg showcases(6-8-2015)18.jpg The 4th of July Showcases (July 6, 2015, #7201K, aired out of order on July 3) showcases(7-3-2015)1.jpg showcases(7-3-2015)2.jpg showcases(7-3-2015)3.jpg showcases(7-3-2015)4.jpg showcases(7-3-2015)5.jpg showcases(7-3-2015)6.jpg showcases(7-3-2015)7.jpg showcases(7-3-2015)8.jpg showcases(7-3-2015)9.jpg showcases(7-3-2015)10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $32,758. showcases(7-3-2015)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $33,464. showcases(7-3-2015)12.jpg showcases(7-3-2015)13.jpg showcases(7-3-2015)14.jpg showcases(7-3-2015)15.jpg showcases(7-3-2015)16.jpg showcases(7-3-2015)17.jpg showcases(7-3-2015)18.jpg showcases(7-3-2015)19.jpg The Summer Beach Party Showcases (August 11, 2015, #7202K, aired out of order on August 10) showcases(8-10-2015)1.jpg showcases(8-10-2015)2.jpg showcases(8-10-2015)3.jpg showcases(8-10-2015)4.jpg showcases(8-10-2015)5.jpg showcases(8-10-2015)6.jpg showcases(8-10-2015)7.jpg showcases(8-10-2015)8.jpg showcases(8-10-2015)9.jpg showcases(8-10-2015)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $33,317. showcases(8-10-2015)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $36,923. showcases(8-10-2015)12.jpg showcases(8-10-2015)13.jpg showcases(8-10-2015)14.jpg showcases(8-10-2015)15.jpg showcases(8-10-2015)16.jpg showcases(8-10-2015)17.jpg Category:Showcases